wowwikifandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Mroczne Wybrzeże
(7830) (540) (450) Inni (180) |Ustrój polityczny = Rada elekcyjna |Władca = Thundris Windweaver |Język = Darnassiański Krasnoludzki Niedźwiedzi |Przynależność = Przymierze Kaldorei |Wyznanie = Starożytni Elune Święte Światło }}Mroczne Wybrzeże (ang. Darkshore) to długa linia brzegu w północno-zachodniej części Kalimdoru. Jest znany z charakterystycznie cienistych lasów i piaszczystych plaż, poznaczoną starożytnymi ruinami i górskimi jaskiniami. Nocne elfy z Teldrassilu uznają wybrzeże za część swego nowego królestwa, a strażnicy patrolują drogę od portu w Auberdine do Cienistej Doliny na południu. Ten kamienisty obszar rozciąga się wzdłuż północno-zachodniego wybrzeża Kalimdoru. Deszcze, wichry i kamieniste plaże czynią tę krainę bardzo nieprzyjazną. Stare ruiny elfich miast osuwają się z klifów, a zamieszkane są dziś przez nagi i murloki. Osada nocnych elfów w Auberdine służy jako przyjazny punkt handlowy. Region nie jest pozbawiony niebezpieczeństw. Agresywne zwierzęta wędrują po porośniętych trawą i lasem wzgórzach i kryją się w cieniu mrocznych drzew. Zrujnowane miasta nocnych elfów zamieszkane są przez nagi, satyry, grelle i nawiedzające je duchy, a kultyści Mrocznej Plaży i Młota Półmroku atakują nieostrożnych podróżników ze swych kryjówek wzdłuż drogi. Nawet morza są niebezpieczne, pełne krwiożerczych gorączek, potężnych treszadonów i wrogich murloków. Historia thumb|[[Master's Glaive|Miecz Mistrza]] Mroczny Brzeg był niegdyś jednym z najbogatszych regionów imperium Kaldorei, a miasta Ameth'Aran i Bashal'Aran były na szczycie ówczesnej cywilizacji. Znaczna część wybrzeża została zniszczona podczas Rozbicia i wiele lat zajęło nocnym elfom odbudowanie krainy. Po Rozbiciu część nocnych elfów osiedliła się na na północnych krańcach kontynentu, na i u podnóży Góry Hyjal, zakładając między innymi port w północnym cieniu góry. Nocne elfy opuściły Mroczny Brzeg po Trzeciej Wojnie, przenosząc się do bezpiecznych krain Góry Hyjal i Księżycowej Polany. Niewielka liczba nocnych elfów jednak powróciła na zimne i opuszczone plaże, by wskrzesić port. Zamieszkują dziś osadę Auberdine i utrzymują ją jako centrum promowe. Reszta wybrzeża popadła w ruinę. Obecność nocnych elfów na Mrocznym Brzegu ogranicza się właściwie do onbszaru wokół miasteczka Auberdine, które próbują utrzymywać we względnym spokoju. Mieszkańcy zajmują się przede wszystkim rybactwem i, w mniejszym stopniu, handlem. Gdy nie są zajęci sami sobą, głównym utrapieniem mieszkańców Auberdine są murloki żyjące na wybrzeżu i nagi zamieszkujące ruiny. W jaskiniach na południe od portu spotkać można groźnie nastawionych furbolgów. Nocne elfy poniosły straszliwe straty już w wyniku zniszczenia samego Auberdine, zostały więc zmuszone do przeniesienia swego miasta na północ, które nazwały Lor'danel. Wielu dawnych mieszkańców zaginęła, ale nocne elfy wolą ich nie szukać, gdyż: furbolgi posiadają wzmocnione i powiększone gospodarstwa Kryjówka Czarnego Drzewa; satyrzy i grellowie opanowały sieć jaskiń powyżej Upadku Klifu Skoku; Klan Mrocznego Młota odkrył różne potworności w Mieczu Mistrza; a duchy Wysoko Urodzonych teraz spacerują przez ruiny Bashal'Aran. Trzymanie się zdala od tych przeróżnych wrogów jest wystarczająco trudne, a oprócz tego dochodzą dwa inne problemy, jakimi jest Horda i rój żywiołaków. Horda założyła placówkę zwaną jako Wojenne Obozowisko Roztrzaskanej Włóczni w pobliżu Ruin Mathystra, przesówając swoje siły w stronę Doliny Roztrzaskanej Włóczni. Wylesili spory otaczający ich obszar, i zrównali z ziemią Wieżę Althalaxx aż do spalonych fundamentów. W międzyczasie żywiołaki opanowały ruiny Auberdine, co sprawia, że niezwykle trudno jest znaleźć tam jakichkolwiek rozbitków. Mistyczne Ostrze jest przepełnione wrogimi żywiołakami wody. thumb|[[Grove of the Ancients|Krąg Starożytnych]] Jak by te zmiany nie były wystarczająco złe, to w wyniku Kataklizmu zostało podniesione z głębi morza osiedle nag, usytuowane wzdłuż wybrzeża Darkshore na dalekim południu. Nazj'vel tylko czeka na nierozważnych podróżników, którzy zapuszczą się w jego kręte obszary. To nie wszystko. Lor'danel jest silnie ufortyfikowane. Krąg Starożytnych wciąż stoi, teraz bardziej zielony niż kiedykolwiek i nieco większy by pozwolić na latanie. Wewnątrz wszystkich zniszczeń, można spotkać znanego bohatera nocnych elfów Malfuriona, który walczy z żywiołakami i trzyma je w rydzach. Jak się dostać Przymierze : Z Osady Rut'theran w Teldrassil, jest jedna droga zmierzająca do Darkshore przez powietrzną ścieżkę. Podróżnicy mogą tu przyjść z Astranaar w Cienistej Dolinie podążając ścieżką na północ od strony południowego Darkshore. Idąc daleko ku górze spotkamy Lor'danel. Horda :Z Przyczółka Zoram'gar w Cienistej Dolinie kieruj się na północny zachód do głównej drogi. Dalej podążaj nią na północ, aż dotrzesz na Mroczny Brzeg. Geografia Mroczny Brzeg to przede wszystkim długi pas wybrzeża w północno-zachodnim Kalimdorze. Od wschodu jest osłonięty górami, które chronią puszczę przed skażeniem emanującym ze Spaczonego Lasu. Pomiędzy górami a plażą rośnie wiecznie zielony las. Na południu roślinność się zmienia, a góry zanikają, by płynnie przejść w dzicz Cienistej Doliny. Na Mrocznym Brzegu nie ma żadnych lochów ani pól bitewnych. Jedynym punktem podróży, przynależnym do Przymierza, jest wioska nocnych elfów Auberdine. Kataklizm dotknął Darkshore znacznie bardziej niż inne krainy na obu kontynentach, oczywiście z paroma wyjątkami. Wielka fala pływowa zabrała Auberdine z rąk nocnych elfów, pozostawiając ich w rozproszeniu. Doki które się tu znajdowały zostały roztrzaskane, w wyniku czego aby dostać się do Stormwind lub Wyspy Lazurowej Mgły należy udać się do doków w Osadzie Rut'theran, w Teldrassil. Rzeka w pobliżu Bashal'Aran wylała, i kieruje się na wschów. Rzeka Skoku Klifów zanikła wewnątrz ogromnego wiru, a większość dróg jest zniszczona i zdradliwa. Wielkie wykopaliska Prospectora Remtravela są teraz zatopione. Lokacje Mistrzów Lotów thumb|[[Ruins of Mathystra|Ruiny Mathystry]] : Krąg Starożytnych : Lor'danel Łodzie * Rut'theran Village, Teldrassil * Menethil Harbor, Wetlands (przed ) * Valaar's Berth, Azuremyst Isle * Stormwind Harbor, Stormwind (zamiast Menethil Harbor) Obszary przyległe Ważne postacie Mroczny Brzeg jest domem kilkora ważnych nocnych elfów. W osadzie Auberdine przebywa Tarenthis, który wysyła obiecujących nocnych elfów z zadaniem zbadania, co doprowadziło do zepsucia miejscowych furbolgów. W jego wysiłkach wspomaga go Thundris Windweaver, który również prowadzi badania nad tajemnicami Wysoko Urodzonych, którzy nawiedzają okoliczne ruiny. W Kręgu Starożytnych potężny Onu trapi się obecnością kultu Młota Półmroku w Mieczu Pana. Zadania Surowce Dzikie stworzenia thumb|[[Remtravel's Excavation|Wykopaliska Remtravela]] * Niedźwiedzie * Kraby * Koty * Gorączki * Furbolgowie * Duchy * Golemy * Grelle * Księżycowe bestie * Nocni łowcy * Murloki * Nagi * Satyry * Rekiny * Tallstridery * Treszadony * Troggowie Mapy i podstrefy Mapy WorldMap-Darkshore.jpg|Mapa przed Kataklizmem WorldMap-Darkshore-Cataclysm.jpg|Mapa po Katakliźmie Media Galerie Film 425px de:Dunkelküste en:Darkshore es:Darkshore fr:Sombrivage Kategoria:Kalimdor